Chained
by chaylynn
Summary: Growing up in the coastal town of Tyra, the boarder between Carthak and Tortall, you would think it would be dangerous. It wasn't until it was. Town ravaged, family missing, captured by pirates, and sold into slavery on the other side of the Great Inlet Sea, Daine is up against everyone. Everyone? Who is the mysterious black robed mage and how did she gain the favor of the Emperor?
1. Chapter 1- Why Hello There

**AN: I am not Tamora Pierce and any recognizable characters are totally her intellectual property**

Numair stared out, quietly pondering the lapping waves. He had been on edge since Jon had asked him to be part of the party of Tortaillan ambassadors; his history with Ozorne wasn't going to benefit him in the slightest in Carthak. However, his presence was needed. The Carthak attacks were still occurring and it was only through these peace talks that Tortall had any chance of making it out unscathed. It was his love and sense of responsibility that persuaded to board this god forsaken ship and cross the ocean to come face to face with the place he had been forced to leave almost 10 years ago.

Nervousness had threaded through his fingers as he toyed with his opal earring staring out into the abyss of water. Coming back to this place wouldn't be the homecoming that any had expected, and the memories that this place brought back made the grey day seem just a little darker. However, after the long discussions with Jon, Numair knew the importance of his presence in the peace talks and ensuring that he kept his wits about him. His presence was a reminder to the people of Carthak that Tortall would not lie down if the treaties did not work out, and what better way to do that then flaunt the master mage that got away.

It was when Sir Gareth came to stand beside him startling him from his thoughts. They looked over the edge of the large vessel in silence for a moment, until sir Gareth broke it with a rumble of clearing his throat.

"As long as the peace talks go according to plan we should be back on this boat in half a moon" he said solemnly. Everyone was aware that they were being sent into enemy territory, especially with the Carthak raids becoming more frequent. Numair remained silent in response; nothing could lessen the anxiousness that smothered the ship.

"Come down below, we have to go over a couple of things before we dock" Gareth said in a resigned tone, making his way to the gallows of the ship. Numair after a moment turned away from swirling mass of waves intent on following Gareth, when a sudden movement caught in the edge of his peripherals caught his attention, after scanning the water he turned back dismissing it as lack of sleep.

_If Cathack is nothing else, it will be a softer bed_, Numair thought to himself as he rubbed his forehead in response to the building pressure that was forming there, as he followed Gareth bellow deck.

The grey eyes that had caught Numair's attention sunk below the water that had acted as camafloge, shifting from the exact vision of an eagle back into the nearly sightless eyes of that of an ordinary fish. _That was too close, _Dain thought as she sank deeper into the water, she had been order to spy on the infamous Tortallian mage but for a second she had been sure he had seen right through her camouflage. 

_Impossible_, Dain thought to herself, sure wild magic was much more common in Tortall but it would be nearly impossible for any mage to catch her in her animal form. No matter his power, she reassured herself. She quickly swam back to the awaiting docks, passing the ship with ease, in her newly changed fish form. Reminding herself as she swam '_the faster you swim, the faster you can stop breathing through these horrible gills'_

The emperor was right in his suspicions, the Tortallian peace talks would include the master mage Aaram Draper in their group. His majesty would be pleased with her information, thank Mithros. Dain didn't want to imagine the fit that he would have thrown if it had not gone according to plan.

The infamous black robe mage brought more than just good news for her to bring to the emperor though, a new sense of hope spread through her as she sped through the waves thinking about the lanky mage that she would soon be face to face with.

_ 'That will be the last time he catches me off guard', _Daine thought to herself, '_the next time we meet I will be prepared and he will be the one sinking to the bottom of the ocean,' _She promised as she reached the docks.


	2. Chapter 2 - 4 Years Earlier

**4 years earlier..**

It was summer time in Tortall, and the small port town of Tyra was a hum as people worked, the town was occupied with everyday activities. The port was always busy with ships stopping to buy and trade with the small town, it had made its name through the large amount of sheep that the nearby farmers sold and sheared for wool, as well as the large amount of trout that spawned around the shores. The docks were constantly loud as boisterous sailors shouted to fellow crew men, traders haggled, and drunkards swayed and mumbled incoherently.

However, farther down the coast, near the outskirts of the town a small boat floated. It was a small miracle that Daine had been able to sneak away from the household chores for the day to enjoy the summers day. The sun glared down, while the quiet water lapped at the sides of the boat as it floated in the still water. The gulf was protected from the strong waves by a rocky inlet leaving the small bay still and protected from the strong current. Daine's head bobbed up and surfaced as she took a deep gasping breath and clutched on to the side of the boat as she regained her breathing. The sun was lowering in the sky, and judging from its position in must be closer to the fifth bell, she had been swimming and relaxing in the boat since midday. She tread water for a moment before looking down to find a silvered scaled trout nibbling at her toes in farewell. Daine sighed, and heaved herself back into the boat, she had played hooky for long enough and it was time to return home, maam had probably returned from town and was preparing dinner by now. She lay in the small boat as the sun slowly dried her underclothes, she would eventually have to redress and row back to shore, she would be late for dinner and surely would get a scolding but it would be worth it.

The trout had slowly been swimming up stream as the weather got warmer, today had been one the first times of the summer that the trout had reached this area of the coast, and Daine had been eager to see the many colors and types of fish that the warmer weather brought with it.

Daine had always been well enough with animals, her small family farm had several sheep witch her mother sheared at the end of the winter and made into woolen garmets and sold around town. They all took a liking to her, her maam would always comment, that when she helped to shear them that they were the stillest for Daine. However, it was Stable , a runt of a sheep dog nearing the end of its life that was a constant companion to Daine, currently napping at the head of the small boat. Blind in one eye after attacking a wolf who was getting a little too close to the grazing sheep for his liking.

Daine lay in the small boat staring up at the cloudless sky which was now light up with reds and pinks as the sun began its slow dip below the horizon. It was a small gust of wind that brought the boat to a sway that brought Daine abruptly upright, once again setting the boat wobbling, the wind had brought the stench of acidic burning.

The smell had been ingrained into every child who grew up in Tyra, the smell of burning fish blubber, it was what the towns people burned during the winter months to keep their houses heated as the blubber was high flammable and long lasting. Children were taught from a young age to be very careful with fish blubber because it was so easy to start ablaze. Just two autumns ago three family's had lost houses in town because of a blaze started by the substance. But to smell it during summer months was unheard of, especially this distance from the port. Stable let a rough bark as he woke up to the shaking boat and the strong stench. Fear stewed in the pit of Daine's stomache as she quickly slipped her clothes over her still damp breast band and loin cloth. She quickly rowed back to shore, and hefted the small boat onto the bank, the whole time trying to come up with a plausible reason for the stench, other than the one she feared. She left the boat there while her and Stable quickly ran the path that led back to the small cottage, Stable barking the whole time. As she got closer to her home Daine looked up to see smoke curls coming from the direction of the small town from between the tops of the trees, she increased her pace. Panting and with a stitch in her side she reached her cottage.

She ran inside immediately yelling hoping someone was home, the house was empty, the stew for dinner on the hearth boiling over and a potato half peeled on the table. Stable began sniffing the ground for scents of the lost family, while Daine searched the small house, for a sign of where her family had gone. With a yelp Stable ran out the door and on to the dirt road that lead to the port, and began barking. Her maam and grandparents must have smelt the smoke and gone into town to help with the fire. She ran to the stables and grabbed old Hilda, the family's only horse. Not bothering to saddle the horse she whispered a quick apology and hefted herself onto it's back.

With a kick the trio raced into town, Hilda pushing herself as if understanding the urgency that Daine felt, Stable ran behind the horse, the old dog having trouble keeping up. As they drew closer the signs of the fire grew, the stench stronger, yells of fear could be heard. Hilda began to slow with fear, the smoke had thickened when they reached the main street and despite Daine's pleas, Hilda refused to continue. Daine got off of the sweat soaked horse, and looked into Hilda's eyes, lined with whites as she pawed the ground nervously.

"Good girl, you were a brave horse, but your job is done and now back home you go" Daine whispered to the scared horse and with a slap to the rear Hilda was off heading back the way she came, not needing to be told twice.

So Daine and Stable continued on, the town was in havoc. People running everywhere houses on either side were in shambles, the fire had gotten to them already. smoke in her eyes and a watering nose she ran through the streets yelling for her maam and grandparents. Daine contributed her voice to the screams as she searched the among the few people she could see through the smoke, however the flames could not be stopped. She continued her search until she was only a block away from the docks, and she had to turn around because the flames had spread. Veering right she once again was on the main street, however her search was cut off she ran into the a group of men. Smoke had blinded Daine until they were practically right in front of her, the dirty and bedraggled clothed as well as the dark skin underneath the numerous tattoos and sinister smiles gave away who they were. Pirates.

Stable barked by her side sensing her distress.

"Whatsa pretty girly like you do'in walking th'streets alone atta timelike this?" asked one, while another casually threw and caught an empty bottle. The other two pirates just kept on smiling. As if sensing her fear, Stable attacked, biting onto one's arm, taking advantage of their sudden shock she quickly turned to flee.

"bitch" and a small yelp was the last thing she heard as she felt glass shatter against her head and she fell into blackness.


	3. Chapter 3 - Docked On Solid Ground

**AN: It is wonderful to see that almost 35 people have clicked on the first chapter! An overwhelming response compared to what I expected! Including 2 readers who started following me! Thanks! I love the support and hope you enjoy reading!**

**Also I obviously dont own anything you may recognize from Tamora Peirce**

_"bitch" and a small yelp was the last thing she heard as she felt glass shatter against her head and she fell into blackness._

Daine had woken up hours later to a large pitch of the floor, disoriented and head pounding she struggled to understand. The shadows cast from the lanterns left long gashes of darkness in the small area she was crammed into. Around her huddled small clumps of people, a large space separating her curled body from the others, she recognized some from Tyra, all however shared the same scared features. Disoriented Daine tried to remember how she got here, where was maam , granny and granddad? With dread filling her stomached she wondered about Stable? Scrambling up she began to question those she recognized if they had seen what had happened to her family. Most just sadly shook their heads and looked away, they were dealing with their own lost ones, it wasn't until she saw Denald , a fellow Tyrian that she heard the truth.

The thick man looked at her pityingly "they went after the gifted first, and killed all the old and young, your maam died protecting the town, only the able bodied were spared - if you count this being spared." he said solemnly, referring to the small prison they were contained in, thick poles of metal containing the crowd from freedom of movement.

Sick with sadness and desperation, Daine felt tears leak down her face. She found a haven curled into the tiny corner and sank down. She sobbed quietly, the others left her alone, she refused to move from the spot and went silent from sadness. When food arrived however, overcome with hunger and thirst she along with the others clawed and fought for nourishment. She quietly made friends with the ships cats, as they wandered, slipping though the bars they would leave her little morsels. Daine survived those days in a blur of sleep and depression, only waking up long enough to give the cats a mandatory thank you rub as they dropped off their food and to gain a black eye in the crowd wrestling for food. It was days before the ship finally docked.

The prisoners were rounded up like sheep, and gruffly shackled together by the crew, with a shaking awareness she realized that they had finally reached their destination. It had been a quiet realization on the ship that these people around her, including herself were to be sold as slaves. It was the only explanation, why else would they be kidnapping the young and able?

She found herself shackled between two gruff looking men, one she recognized from Tyra as a blacksmith, huge and muscled from hard labour he would surely be put to work as a labourer. The other, was pale and blonde, with a couriers physic, good enough looking he would surly get bought and put in a household to be put on display, with such obvious foreign features. But where would she go? A girl barley into her 13th summer she , surely she wouldn't be bought to be a bed warmer, her black eyed promised that, but the idea still frightened her. They shuffled off the boat slowly, the clank of the chains minuscule compared to the noise of the yelling from the crew and the docks.

It took half a bell to finally reach the slave yard, the chains slowing us down, while the locals yelled and taunted our white skin that labelled us as foreigners. Poverty was crawling the streets , and beggars and pick pocketers looked at the procession with wary eyes. All our possessions had already been taken. When we finally did reach the slave yard it was too a massive crowd, a slave trader was currently selling a pair of young Carthark twin girls, and the commotion could be heard outside of the square as the trader claimed they were virgins. They smiled coyly and the biding continued to go up, as did the volume.

Our slave trader spoke quietly to the auctioneer after the twins had been sold, it was a whispered discussion but eventually they had come to an agreement and a nod was given by both men. As the first of our group made her way to the platform the yelling increased, the young wife stood crying silently as the crowd taunted and leered, the bidding began, eventually the a bidder outbid the other and a buyer was pronounced, the price much higher than that of the twins. The pattern of high bidding continued, Daine realized with a start that Tortallian slaves must be a commodities in Carthark, a way to show your wealth, why else would someone pay so much for the skinny boy that two Carthark men got into a fight for? By the time it was the turn of the Tyrian blacksmith in front of Daine, she was a fit of nerves. Fidgeting she waited for him to be sold to the highest bidder, his large muscles got him a high price.

It was her turn, the slave driver unlocked her chins from the remaining and gruffly lead her by the arm to the front of the platform. Eyes widened with shock, she stood paralysed while the crowd evaluated her, the auctioneer pushed her to turn around and she stumbled, but kept her balance. Yells went up about her pale skin, lewd remarks made about her roughness with her black eye. But the bidding had begun, it ended just as quickly as it had begun, with astonished eyes she was once pushed off of the platform. She was once again chained into the long procession as her purchaser, a Carthark middle aged man handed over the agreed upon monetary sum, documents were exchanged and with that he left. Eventually the rest of her prison mates had been bought , and they once again began to walk, heading back to the docks.

However, rather once they reached the docks they were lead into a large warehouse and were told to rest, by the group of slave traders they had come over the border with. It was mid morning the next day, chains still linked and slave traders taking turns watching, despite the unlikely possibility that any could escape the iron chains that the commotion began again. Tired eyes from a night of clinking on again and off again sleep took in the new comer, a local Carthark as he was brought into the large dimly lit room. He took a quick scan of us as him and the man who seemed to be the leader of the slave traders quickly spoke. He was briskly lead into the adjoining room, and the door was promptly shut. With the newcomers arrival the commotion began, wood was trundled into the mysterious room, barrels and barrels of water were hefted into the room. It was then that another mysterious face was brought in, this one coming with an air of authority and power, while his cloak floated behind him with his brisk pace, he too was quickly brought into the mysterious room, it was then that the whole warehouse had begun to warm with the amount of heat coming from behind the closed door.

Slowly her fellow prisoners were unlocked of their chains and quickly ushered into the room, the door swiftly closing after them. It was a surprise with the loud screams of the first slave were heard, weary looks were exchanged but no one said a word. However, as more and more were ushered in the screams continued, and faces began to lose color and grew paler, while one poor soul began to gag at the smell . No one was coming back from the room and as time continued the fear Daine was felling began to choke and suffocate her.

It wasn't until it was Daine's turn that her suspicions were confirmed, chains unlocked she was brusquely walked to the mysterious door, and as it was opened she felt the deserts heat flush upon her face.


	4. Chapter 4 - White Hot

**A/N Hey! Sorry this took as long as it did but I'm in the middle of exams so bear with me until Christmas and then I will be able to get back on track with my updating!**

**Also I want to make a shout out ****AAkins18**** and ****Cytokinesis, thanks for reviewing!**

_It wasn't until it was Daine's turn that her suspicions were confirmed, chains unlocked she was brusquely walked to the mysterious door, and as it was opened she felt the deserts heat flush upon her face._

She began to thrash against those who held her, fear showing in the whites of her eyes. All thought raced out of her mind as her eyes quickly connected the scene in front of her. The hot heat from the fire in the corner, the chair in the middle of the small room, darkened with sweat and water, the white hot irons that lay heating in the embers handles sticking out . The smell of sweat and burning skin hung in the air, while two men looked on, waiting for her entrance. Both wore the darken skin of Cartharak locals, one was tall and burly his muscles giving him a girth, standing near the chair while the other playing with the shackles attached. The other manned the flame, both glistened from the hard labour and the dry heat that they had been exposed to.

Seeing her begin to struggle the burly man grabbed her with a grunt, the two of them restraining her against the soaked chair, as they shackled her. The one by the flames slowly walked over and roughly pulled up her tattered and dirty sleeve as he surveyed the exposed skin.

"Number?" his raspy voice was dry from the heat and startled Daine, she stopped her struggles momentarily to regard who he was talking to. A small mousey man, who had one unobserved answered from the dimly lit corner as he reviewed his notes with little interest.

"L2356" he answered briskly obviously bored by these proceedings.

The fire man nodded, and quickly glanced to the burly man who was currently also acting as her shackles. As fire man walked back towards the embers and grabbed a hold of a handle of a burning white hot iron, the other quickly stuffed a rag into her mouth as she began to scramble and yell in earnest. The white hot cattle brander was getting closer and closer, she continued her struggles but they were limited by the cloth which muted her yells and the burly man that held her into the chair, making sure her arm was immobile. White hot shooting pain pierced her inner arm the delicate flesh objecting, she bit down on the cloth and screamed, the pain lasted only seconds but when the fire man withdrew the brand she was panting and sweating, her shackles keeping her up as she went limo. As the fire man placed the next brand on her arm the pain was getting too much, her vision was slowly dimming as black flooded in, her body passing out before it had to endure any more pain.

She woke up to the throbbing sensation as it prickled and sent aches through her arm. Blearily her mind recognized the movement that was occurring as she rocked with travel, her brain slowly putting her last memorizes together. As the last days traveled together and she began to make sense of her last hours she opened her eyes. Automatically going to the throbbing pain from her arm, she quickly surveyed the area, surprised to find the area bandaged, and her arm movable despite the blinding pain that occurred when she moved it too quickly.

Her movement abruptly stopped as she recognized the heavy metals which now surrounded both her wrists and ankles, her new slave collars. As if the brand wasn't enough. Anger she hadn't felt since her kidnapping from her home town welled up and threatened to burst out of her. Caged like an animal, she wanted to stab every last person responsible for this. Anxiety and fear settled over the building rage, where was she headed now?

She quickly checked her surroundings, however they did not give much to look at, however she assumed by the creaky water worn boards and the sounds of hoofs they were once again on land, where she was travelling she didn't know.

It was another hour before the horses slowed, and finally came to a halt. By then the anger had disappeared leaving her trembling with fear and energy. She scrambled getting ready, they would have to let her out eventually, and when that happened it would be her chance, she would run and figure the rest out later.

The latch creaked as it moved, and Daine got ready to jump, her brand not liking all the movement was beginning to throb violently and sent shooting stabs of pain though her am. She was blinded momentarily as the doors were flung open, the midday sun unexpected . Despite her pupils still getting used to the amount of light, she ran forward blinded. She had only run a couple of steps before two things happened, the first, she was yanked by her newly branded arm backwards, the pull leaving her off balance and stumbling in pain, pitching backwards till she fell. The second, was her eyes grew accustomed and she realized she could once again see. She seemed to be at the back entrance of some type of nobles house, she had realized that to own a Tortallian slave these Cartharak nobles would need to be pretty wealthy, but this seemed over the top. Gardens seemed to go on for miles, while from what she could see the building was exactly the same. Daine had never seen such extravagance.

It was as she surveyed her new prison that she met the head cook, a plump grizzled man with Cartharak features looked her over as she hung from her captures grip. With a nod she was pushed into the regal house while the cook flipped a coin to her capture and grumbled something in Cartharak. As he turned around dismissing the slave trader he grabbed her by the ear and continued further into the house. Stopping at what looked like the kitchen, he continued grumbling in Cartharak, until he paused, and looked at her expectantly. When it became clear that she was not going to respond he huffed a sigh and yelled a quick word, and continued his grumblings as he walked deeper into the kitchen. Daine looked wearily around her, not knowing whether to follow or not, in the middle of this indecision a young women scattered down the stairs. Surprised crossed her features as she took in Daine's obvious foreign features which matched her own and her seeping bandaged arm.

"oh, you must be the new one." a sigh of exasperation came from her mouth a she swung around and began jabbering to the cook a he continued to bang dished around in its depths.

"C'mon, we will get you sorted" she stated briskly. Daine followed her like a lost calf, relieved to find a fellow Tortallian in this foreign land.

**Not the best chapter, but we had to get introductions out of the way...**

**Reveiw if you want to c****ause i like it when you do :)**


End file.
